Magical Sisters
by Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988
Summary: AU! Spielt nach dem 6. Band. Meine eigene Version vom Ende des Krieges. Harry und seine Freunde sind geflüchtet. Doch die Suche nach den Horkruxen gestaltet sich schwieriger als gedacht. Pairings: HPxLL, HGxRW, später vielleicht noch NLxOC
1. Prolog

Inhalt: AU! Spielt nach dem 6. Band. Meine eigene Version vom Ende des Krieges. Harry und seine Freunde sind geflüchtet. Doch die Suche nach den Horkruxen gestaltet sich schwieriger als gedacht.

Pairings: HPxLL, HGxRW, später vielleicht noch NLxOC

Disclaimer: Alles J. K. Rowlings. Wie immer nix meins, ich borg mir nur mal ihre Figuren aus, und gestalte alles nach meinen eigenen Vorstellungen.

**Prolog**

Der kalte Hauch des Todes blies dem jungen Gryffindor ins Gesicht als er seine beste Freundin am Ende der verlassenen Straße stehen sah.

Die Wangen des 17-Jährigen Mannes waren gerötet und seine Augen tränten wegen der Kälte.

Um ihn herum lagen verstreut gefallene und verletzte Krieger.

Es ist noch nicht vorbei, das war klar. Aber wenigstens war schon mal ein Teil der Schlacht gewonnen, doch bis zum finalen Kampf würde es noch eine Weile dauern. Aber das war Harry Potter nur Recht. Denn die letzten Flüche, welche auf seinem Körper lasteten, zehrten noch immer an seinen Kräften.

Alles was er noch sehen konnte, bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor, waren die haselnussbraunen Augen seiner besten Freundin. Hermine Granger.

„Ronald Billius Weasley! Wirst du ihn wohl schlafen lassen?"

Die Rufe drangen in sein Ohr aber es kam ihm so vor, als kämen sie aus weiter Ferne. Seine Augen erblickten Hermine die neben ihm saß und ein Buch über Flüche und ihre Heilzauber las.

„Endlich, ich dachte schon du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen.", sagte die junge Frau besorgt.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", wollte der junge Gryffindor wissen.

Für die meisten Menschen wäre das eine eher untypische Frage gewesen. Nicht so für Harry James Potter.

Da er in den letzten 17 Jahren seines noch jungen Lebens schon einigen Ohnmachtsanfällen erliegen war, bestand für ihn in dieser Frage nur noch der Wunsch nach dem Wissen des Zeitverlusts.

Denn alles was ihm in diesem eiskalten Krieg gegen den größten schwarzmagischsten Zauberer der Welt geblieben war, war Zeit. Und diese schien ihm zu entrinnen wie Wasser aus der Hand.

„Zwei Tage.", war Hermines nüchterne Antwort.

„FUCK!"

Als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, streckten ihn seine Schmerzen, die er bis zu diesem Augenblick erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, wieder nieder.

Das Stechen, welches er nun schon seit Monaten in seinen Eingeweiden spürte, ließ einfach nicht nach. Und er hatte auch so das Gefühl, dass er dieses Stechen noch eine sehr lange zeit beibehalten würde. Zumindest solange bis der Krieg vorbei war.

Und das wiederum dürfte noch nicht sobald sein.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Das erzählen wird dir später. Sieh erst mal zu dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst.", mahnte ihn Hermine an.

Doch dies schrieb er, wie alle ihre Mahnungen in den Wind.

Es interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich wie sein Gesundheitszustand war.

Den konnte er immer noch regenerieren wenn alles vorbei war. Vorausgesetzt, bis dahin war es nicht schon zu spät und er tot.

„Wir haben keine Zeit dazu, und das wisst ihr auch. Also, was ist passiert?", fragte er nun eindringlicher.

Daraufhin erzählten ihm seine Freunde, was in Schottland, wo sie sich zurzeit aufhielten, vor zwei Nächten passiert war.

Wie die Todesser sie während einer Nachtpatrouille angegriffen, und sie sich mit gerade mal 30 Mann gegen etwa 150 Männer und Frauen verteidigen mussten.

Viele waren in dieser Nacht gefallen, die Meisten waren zum Glück nur verletzt.

Obwohl es auch um diese kritisch aussah, sie lebten noch, und das war im Moment das Wichtigste.

Unter Schmerzen setzte Harry sich auf und schlug die Bettdecke beiseite. Als er an sich herunterblickte stutzte er.

Wie zum Teufel war er in diese Klamotten gekommen, oder besser gesagt, wer hatte ihn ausgezogen?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage überrannte ihn in Form von Madam Pomfrey, der ehemaligen Schulkrankenschwester.

„Mr. Potter, wer hat ihnen eigentlich erlaubt aufzustehen, geschweige denn, sich aufrecht hin zu setzen?", herrschte sie ihn an.

„Wir wollten ihn ja aufhalten, aber er hat nicht gehört.", entrüstete sich Hermine und sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

Ohne auf die beiden Frauen zu achten, die ja eigentlich nur das Beste für ihn wollten, stieg er aus dem Bett und marschierte in die Richtung seines Koffers. Dort zog er sich ein paar seiner Klamotten heraus und setzte seinen, von starkem Schmerz erfüllten, Gang zum Badezimmer fort.

Er wusste, dass er stark sein musste, und dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte, doch genau so wusste er, wenn er nicht kürzer trat, bzw. sich etwas im Kampf zurücknahm, würde er die finale Schlacht, die nur er gewinnen konnte, nicht mehr erleben. Und das auch vollkommen wörtlich gesehen.

Aber untätig rumsitzen und zusehen wie andere ihr Leben riskierten war nicht sein Ding gewesen.

Und doch musste er sich nun allmählich eingestehen, dass schwächelte. Eine Sache, die für ihn in einem Krieg nahezu unverzeihlich war. Zumindest was ihn persönlich anging.

Anderen erlaubte er Schwäche. Denn keiner von ihnen hatte eine Bürde zu tragen, die so mächtig war wie die seine. Und das wiederum ließ ihn manchmal an seiner Macht- und Kraftlosigkeit verzweifeln.

Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum ausgerechnet er diese Bürde zu tragen hatte, und nicht andere?

Warum musste ausgerechnet er der so genannte _"Auserwählte"_ sein?

Warum konnte es nicht irgendein Typ sein, der schon etliche Kriege gewonnen, etliche Schlachten geschlagen und viele Kämpfe als Held verlassen hatte?

Nein, es musste ausgerechnet ein kleiner unschuldiger Schuljunge mit magischen Fähigkeiten aus Surrey sein, der seine Eltern mit einem Jahr verloren hatte, und ein mehr oder weniger beschissenes Leben in einer dummen, oberflächlichen und einfältigen Muggelfamilie lebte und sich nie zu träumen wagte, aus dieser Hölle raus zu kommen.

Und dann war alles so schnell geschehen. Die Aufnahme in Hogwarts, das erste Schuljahr, seine erste Begegnung mit Voldemort und seinen ersten Kampf gegen ihn.

Die Menschen die ihm in den Jahren begegnet sind, jene die er lieb gewonnen hatte, jene die er geliebt hatte und jene die ihm durch Gewalt genommen wurden.

Tränen standen dem jungen Mann im Gesicht als er die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Seine Klamotten legte er auf einen Stuhl der neben der Toilette stand.

Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel genügte ihm um zu erkennen, dass es mit seinen Kräften allmählich zu Ende ging.

Zitternd nahm er seine Brille ab, klappte sie zusammen und legte sie auf die obere Waschbeckenablage ab. Dann zog er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, was ihm mehr Schmerzen bereitete, als er jemals geglaubt hatte spüren zu können.

Seinen gesamten Rücken zierten Narben, Schürfwunden und Striemen. Bei den meisten Wunden wusste er schon gar nicht mehr, wo er sich diese eingefangen, bzw. zugezogen hatte.

Aber wenn er sie so betrachtete, dann wollte er es auch schon gar nicht mehr wissen.

Angewidert von dem ganzen Schmerz der sich auf seinem Rücken breit gemacht hatte, drehte er sich vom Spiegel weg, und entledigte sich seiner Shorts.

Als er endlich unter der Dusche stand, und das wohlig warme Wasser seinen Körper benetzte, fühlte er endlich wieder Kraft und Stärke in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Es war wie ein Befreiungsschlag für ihn.

In diesen wenigen Minuten, in denen er für sich sein konnte, fühlte er sich frei von den Ketten die ihn umgaben. Die er schon seit 17 Jahren mit sich rumschleppte, und von denen er es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte sich zu lösen. Und wenn dieser Krieg nicht bald vorbei war, würde er es vermutlich auch nie sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ Harry das Badezimmer. Er fühlte sich erholt und besser, als zuvor.

Am Liebsten wäre er schon wieder in eine Schlacht gezogen, aber er wusste auch, dass er sich diesen Leichtsinn auf keinen Fall erlauben konnte.

Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er überleben und seine Freunde nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen wollte.

Mit einem halbwegs fröhlichen _"Hallo"_ betrat er die große Bibliothek des Anwesens indem er sich befand.

Es war ein altes Haus, im hohen Norden Schottlands. Der Orden hatte sich dorthin zurückgezogen, da der Grimmauldplatz zu gefährlich geworden war.

Nur wenige waren diesem Aufruf wirklich gefolgt, da sich die meisten Ordensmitglieder aus den Angelegenheiten zurückgezogen hatten, da sie fürchteten alles zu verlieren, was sie noch besaßen.

Und da es sich in den meisten Fällen nur noch um das Leben jener Mitglieder handelte, konnte Harry diese Entscheidung gut nachempfinden.

Hätte er die Möglichkeit zum Weglaufen gehabt, er hätte sie ohne zu Zögern ergriffen.

Nicht weil er irgendwie feige gewesen war, sondern weil er nicht mehr kämpfen wollte. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, und Lust hatte er auch keine.

Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr.

Aber natürlich wurde er nicht einmal gefragt was er wollte.

Wie auch? Er war ja der Eine der überlebte und der einzige der Voldemort bekämpfen konnte.

Mit den Jahren hatte er begonnen seine Rolle, in die er sich hatte einfinden müssen, richtig gehend zu hassen. Aber an ihr ändern konnte er ja doch nichts, außer er schaffte es den Krieg zu beenden und das Böse ein für allemal zu stürzen.

Außer ihm und den übrig gebliebenen Ordensmitgliedern waren nur seine treuesten Freunde hier.

Hermine, Neville, Luna und die Weasleys. Percy ausgenommen, da dieser allein auf der Seite des Ministeriums stand. Und da der Orden es strikt vermied sich mit dem Ministerium einzulassen bzw. zusammenzuarbeiten stand der Kontakt zu dem drittältesten Weasley-Spross so gut wie still.

Zudem hatten sich ihnen noch viele ehemalige Hogwartsschüler angeschlossen.

Die meisten waren eigentlich in Harrys Jahrgang gewesen, und hätten somit eigentlich noch in Hogwarts sein müssen. Aber die Tatsache, dass der Unterricht dort mittlerweile so abgeschlafft war, hatten sie sich alle freiwillig zu einem Schulabbruch entschieden.

Mit von der Partie waren also noch das ehemalige Quidditch-Team, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Susan Bones und Lee Jordan.

Unter den Erwachsenen befanden sich Madam Pomfrey, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt und viele Ordensmitglieder deren Namen Harry nach 3 Monaten noch immer nicht wusste.

Aber er war trotzdem froh, dass er nicht alleine in den Kampf ziehen würde, wenn es soweit war.

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann schritt er in den großen, hell erleuchteten Raum und setzte sich zwischen Hermine und Luna die über einem alten Buch über Runenflüche brüteten.

Beide lächelten ihn an und bedeuteten ihm damit, dass was auch immer geschehen würde, sie immer bei ihm sein werden.

Das gab ihm den Mut, nicht aufzugeben und sich an der Hoffnung, die die anderen mit sich rum trugen, festzuhalten.

Dann war vielleicht noch nicht alles verloren.


	2. Die letzten Horkruxe

Mein zweites Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Falls es Verbesserungsvorschläge zu meinem Schreibstil gibt, da unten ist'n lila Knopf. :-)

**Die letzten Horkruxe**

Der Regen peitschte gegen das große Fenster der Bibliothek als Harry gemeinsam mit Ron eine Partie Zauberschach gegen die Nervosität spielte.

Das war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten sich die Zeit zu vertreiben wenn man nirgendwohin gehen konnte, da man Angst haben musste, beim Verlassen der Haustüre massakriert zu werden.

Das Haus war zwar von einem Schutzzauber umringt, aber dieser galt nur für das Grundstück und den umher liegenden Garten. Und selbst dorthin durfte man nur zu zweit oder zu dritt gehen.

Folglich konnte man nichts anderes tun, als darauf zu hoffen, dass irgendwann mal ein Wunder geschah.

Hermine saß neben Ron und verfolgte interessiert den Spielverlauf.

Sie hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben die Jungs dazu zu zwingen sich in Verteidigung weiterzubilden, da es in dieser Situation in der sie sich befanden sowieso nicht mehr viel brachte.

Also ließ sie ihnen und den anderen die wenigen Stunden Freizeit, die sie noch hatten.

Es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass sie gar nichts mehr an ihren Verteidigungskünsten taten.

Remus unterrichtete sie in Verteidigung und Apparieren.

Und Hermine hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt (wenn auch nur widerwillig), den anderen in Zaubertränken zu helfen.

Selbst Luna hatte ein Themengebiet aufgetan, indem sie sich als unersetzlich erwies.

Alte Runen.

Diese beherrschte sie, wie andere die einfachsten Zaubersprüche- oder Tränke.

Sie konnte sogar einige Verteidigungsflüche in der Runensprache, die so wirkungsvoll waren, dass sie ihr Gegenüber für einige Minuten erfolgreich niederstrecken konnten.

„Wenigstens etwas, was ich gut kann.", hatte sie einmal gesagt.

Darauf hatte Harry keine Antwort mehr gefunden, da Luna offensichtlich keine Ahnung zu haben schien, was diese Gabe ihnen bedeutete. Und was sie damit alles anstellen konnte.

Er musste zugeben, Luna Lovegood war nunmal etwas seltsam, aber nicht so seltsam, wie die Situationen in die sie sich manchmal selbst hineinmanövrierte.

Ab und zu glaubte er, sie tat das mit voller Absicht um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber dann wurde ihm schnell wieder bewusst, dass sie in etwa so tollpatschig war wie Neville.

Und ihre diversen Pannen und Unfälle die ihr hin und wieder passierten, waren für ihn eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem, was ihn sonst so jeden Tag erwartete.

Und diese Abwechslung sollte er auch an diesem Tag erhalten, auch wenn es dieses Mal nicht so amüsant werden würde, wie er zunächst annahm.

Ein lauter Knall in der Eingangshalle ließ alle Anwesenden aufschrecken und den Raum verlassen.

Sie rannten den Korridor bis zum Treppenabsatz hin. Von dort aus, konnten sie genau sehen, was sich in der Eingangshalle des alten schottischen Herrenhauses abgespielt hatte.

Luna war mit voller Wucht gegen eine der vier großen Marmorsäulen im Eingang geschlittert und hatte mit ihrer Stirn angeschlagen.

Doch sie schien nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein, und selbst wenn, hätte sie das nicht wirklich von ihrer Raserei abgehalten.

Ihre grünen Augen suchten in dem schummrigen Licht der Halle nach etwas, oder besser gesagt jemandem, und als sie es, bzw. ihn oder sie, gefunden hatte, stellte sie sich schnell wieder aufrecht und stürmte wie von etwas gestochen die Treppe hinauf.

„Hermine, komm mal mit, das musst du dir ansehen. Das glaubst du mir nicht. Ihr müsst auch mitkommen!", rief Luna ihnen zu, während sie Hermine an der Hand hinter sich herzerrte.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", wollten Harry und Ron wissen, die ihr vollkommen entgeistert hinterher liefen.

„Das zeige ich euch jetzt.", kam die Antwort von vorne.

Harry der nicht genau wusste, was sie wollte, rannte einfach immer weiter, bis sie schließlich wieder in der Bibliothek landeten.

Dort mussten sich alle erst einmal wieder beruhigen und tief Luft holen, bevor sie sich auf die blonde Frau konzentrieren konnten, die einen großen, dunkelbraunen Wälzer vor ihnen auf den langen Tisch knallte, auf dem Harry und Ron noch zuvor gespielt hatten.

Alles auf dem Tisch schepperte als das Buch auf den ebenen Untergrund schoss.

Hastig begann Luna in dem Buch zu blättern, bis sie fand wonach sie gesucht hatte.

„Ich- ich weiß es jetzt! Ich- ich glaub ich weiß es jetzt!", keuchte sie aufgeregt.

Sie musste erst einmal nach Atem ringen, bevor sie auch nur gefragt werden konnte, was sie jetzt wusste.

„Was weißt du jetzt Luna?", wollte Hermine vorsichtig wissen.

„Wo die letzten beiden Horkruxe sind, die wir suchen. Die letzten beiden die wir noch vernichten müssen!", antwortete sie noch immer schwer atmend.

„D- du weißt w- w- wo sie s- s- sind?", fragte Hermine verdattert.

Sie hatten ja jetzt mit vielem gerechnet. Sogar mit der Tatsache, dass sie eine neue Spezies von schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern entdeckt hatte, oder einen neuen Trank um Wunden heilen zu können. Aber ganz sicher nicht damit.

„Na ja, nicht direkt der Ort, aber zumindest weiß ich jetzt _wonach_ wir suchen müssen.", entgegnete sie, nachdem sich ihr Atem endlich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Und wonach suchen wir?", fragte Ron etwas nüchtern. Er war in letzter Zeit immer etwas gereizt. Das lag nicht zuletzt an der Tatsache, dass er sich noch immer in einem heftigen Streit mit Hermine befand.

„Jetzt lass sie doch erst mal zur Ruhe kommen.", zischte Harry, dem Rons ewig schlechte Laune almmählich auf den Zeiger ging.

„Danke Harry. Also, es gibt tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wo sich die Horkruxe befinden. Es ist allerdings ziemlich kompliziert, und gefährlich obendrein.", versuchte Luna zu erklären.

„So etwas Ähnliches hast du schon gesagt. Aber du meintest, wir müssen nicht nach einem Ort, sondern nach einem Gegenstand suchen. Was soll denn das für ein Gegenstand sein? Ein magischer Kelch oder ne' heilige Wagschale?" , nörgelte Ron dem die Gesamtsituation derzeit tierisch auf die Nerven ging.

„Weder noch Ronald. Es sind keine Gegenstände, sondern zwei Menschen!", entgegnete Luna bestimmt.

„Zw- zwei Menschen? Ähm...und wer?", wollte Hermine verdutzt wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Hier steht nur, dass es zwei Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, die die Horkruxe in sich tragen. Woher sie kommen, und wo sie sich zurzeit aufhalten, kann ich nicht genau herauslesen. Dafür reichen meine Runenkenntnisse leider nicht aus. Das ist eine uralte Runensprache und ich konnte leider nicht alles entziffern. Nur eben das. Ich kann aber versuchen, den Rest zu übersetzen mit Hilfe von anderen Wörterbüchern. Aber das ist ein Anfang. Daran können wir doch arbeiten, oder nicht?", beendete Luna ihren Monolog mit ihrem typischen scheuen Lächeln.

Alles um sie herum schwieg. Seit Monaten hatten sie alles Mögliche angestellt, um auch nur einen leisen, schwachen Hinweis zu bekommen, wo sich ein Ort befinden könnte, an dem ein Hinweis auf den Verbleib eines Horkruxes zu finden war.

Und jetzt waren sie der Antwort plötzlich näher, als sie es sich jemals hätten träumen lassen.

Harry hätte sich am Liebsten Luna in die Arme geworfen, unterließ es aber in vielerlei Hinsicht.

Erstens, lag die Trennung zwischen ihm und Ginny noch nicht so lange zurück und zweitens, war er nicht gerade in der körperlichen Verfassung sich auch nur irgendwem an den Hals zu schmeißen.

„Das ist mehr als nur ein Anfang! Das ist ein Riesenfortschritt!", umarmte Hermine sie.

Sie war sichtlich erleichtert, dass es endlich vorwärts ging.

„Das ist klasse Luna!", bedankte sie sich bei ihr.

Auch Ginny warf ihr ein zustimmendes Lächeln zu und von den anderen bekam sie leise Zusprüche.

„Wo hast du das Buch eigentlich her?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Mein Das hat es in unserem Keller gefunden und mir heute Morgen geschickt. Aber es ist eben erst angekommen, weil sich die Eule leicht verflogen hatte und das Ministerium, sowie die Todesser bewachen den Eulenverkehr strengstens, deshalb hat es was länger gedauert.", antwortete Luna.

„Das Buch scheint aber älter als 100 Jahre, also wie konnte der Verfasser so viel über Horkruxe wissen?", fragte Ron, der noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt schien.

„Weil es hier nicht um diese Horkruxe, sondern um Horkruxe im Allgemeinen geht. Vor ungefähr 250 Jahren gab es schon einmal einen Zauberer, der versucht hat, seine Seele mithilfe von Horkruxen zu teilen. Er benutzte dazu vier Steine aus dem verschiedensten Teilen der Erde, welche er mit den Elementen gleichsetzte. Tigerauge für Erde, Rubin für Feuer, Saphir für Wasser und einen Bergkristall für Luft.", erklärte Luna.

„Ja aber haben wir es nicht mit 7 Horkruxen zu tun? Und wo sind überhaupt die zwei Menschen, von denen du gesprochen hast?", murrte Ron.

„Ronald Billius Weasley! Wenn du nicht ständig dazwischen quatschen würdest, dann hätte sie uns das schon mindestens zwei Mal erklären können.", schnauzte Hermine ihn an.

Die Situation zwischen den beiden hatte sich auch an diesem abgelegenen Fleckchen nicht sonderlich gelegt.

„Ist ja schon gut.", erwiderte Ron.

„Danke Hermine. Also, zusätzlich zu den vier Elementsteinen hat er noch einen Kelch als Horkrux. Und, wie Ronald es eben betonte, noch zwei Menschen. Dazu benutzte er seine Kinder. Sie waren eineiige Zwillinge. Sie wuchsen Jahre lang mit den Seelenbruchstücken ihres Vaters auf, ohne zu wissen, was für eine ungeheure Macht, sie dadurch hatten. Erst im Alter von 16 Jahren erkannten sie, dass sie für den Größenwahn ihres Vaters benutzt worden, und stürzten sich von einer Brücke in die Tiefe. Ihre Seelen verloren sich im Meer und ihr Vater versuchte sie mithilfe des Saphirs einzufangen. Doch es hat nicht funktioniert und auch er musste sein Leben lassen. Die Steine sind erloschen und der Kelch zersprungen, aber die Erinnerung an ihn ist bis heute erhalten, wenn auch nur noch sehr schwach. Ich denke dass Du weißt schon wer kannte die Geschichte und hat sie sich zu Eigen gemacht. Nur die Menschen hat er anders ausgesucht. Aber wer sie sind, kann ich, wie schon erwähnt, noch nicht sagen.", endete Lunas Erzählung.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt, die Verletzungen zehrten an seinen Kräften. Und doch keimte etwas in ihm auf, woran er schon lange nicht mehr geglaubt hatte: Hoffnung.

Er konnte endlich wieder darauf hoffen, dass vielleicht eines Tages, doch noch alles gut werden würde.

„Okay, Luna ich habe nur noch eine Frage. Wie lange dürfte es wohl dauern, bis du das alles übersetzt hast?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Das kann schon ein paar Tage dauern, aber ich werde mein bestes tun. Aber ich kann auch keine Wunder vollbringen. Also musst du dich wohl oder übel noch ein bisschen gedulden.", erklärte Luna, wobei ihre Stimme einen sehr entschuldigenden Tod annahm.

„Das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich seit langem gehört habe. Du hast mir echt den Tag gerettet.", bedankte Harry sich.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann gern geschehen.", entgegnete Luna und brachte ein zaghaftes Lächeln hervor.

Ginny beobachtete dieses Gespräch mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Amüsiertheit.

Ihre Beziehung zu Harry war vorbei, und sie wusste dass sie wohl nie wieder zusammenkommen würden, aber trotzdem reagierte sie dennoch hin und wieder eifersüchtig, wenn sie Harry mit anderen Mädchen reden sah. Aber andererseits war ihr Luna als zukünftige Freundin ihres Ex-Freundes allemal lieber als irgendeine dahergelaufene, ehemalige Hogwarts-Schülerin deren Name sie nicht einmal kannte.

Ihre Gefühle für Harry waren an dem Tag erloschen, als sie zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, mit welchen Blicken Harry Luna bedachte, wenn er sie ansah.

Während Ginny weiter ihre Augen zwischen Harry und Luna hin und her schweifen ließ, hatte Harry sich bereits aufgerappelt und war auf dem Weg in seins und Rons Schlafzimmer.

Ron folgte ihm.

„Hey, willst du die Partie nicht zu Ende spielen?", fragte er atemlos.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich muss ein wenig nachdenken. Und während ich das tue, solltest du vielleicht etwas an deiner Kondition tun. Du keuchst wie 'ne alte Dampflok und dein Hecheln klingt wie das von Fluffy.", erwiderte Harry schroff.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht. Und jetzt lenk nicht vom Thema ab Harry.", wendete Ron ein.

„Was denn für ein Thema? Wir haben doch gar keins."

„Noch nicht aber jetzt schon. Ich muss dich nämlich mal was fragen. Aber nicht hier. Lass uns in unser Zimmer gehen."

„Großartige Idee, da wollte ich nämlich gerade hin."

So machten sich beide auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Dieses lag direkt unterm Dach, war aber dennoch ziemlich groß.

Dort angekommen legte Harry sich auf sein Bett und betrachtete die Decke. Hermine hatte mit ein paar einfachen Zaubertricks einen Sternenhimmel an die braune und ziemlich hölzern wirkende Zimmerdecke gezaubert. Das verlieh dem Raum eine gewisse Wärme und wohltuende Atmosphäre. Ron hingegen hatte sich auf den großen, weichen Sessel gesetzt, den sie im Wohnzimmer entdeckt hatten, den aber keiner mehr haben wollte. Erst im Nachhinein hatte sich herausgestellt, dass dieser eigentlich sehr gemütlich war.

„Also, du wolltest mich etwas fragen.", setzte Harry das Gespräch fort.

„Ja. Also, ich wollte von dir wissen, ob du noch was von Ginny willst."

Die Frage kam so überraschend, dass Harry erst beim zweiten Anlauf verstand, was Ron ihn gerade gefragt hatte.

„Also, nein. Nein. Wirklich nicht, wieso fragst du? Das mit mir und Ginny ist vorbei. Aber wieso willst du das überhaupt wissen?", fragte Harry vollkommen perplex.

„Na ja, ob du mit Ginny zusammenkommst oder nicht ist mir im Grunde völlig egal. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Wenn du also doch wieder mit ihr zusammen kommen solltest, dann hast du meinen Segen. Aber ich frage eigentlich nur, weil sie nun mal meine kleine Schwester ist, und ich nicht will, dass du ihr wehtust.", erwiderte Ron.

„Also ich weiß, dass meine damalige Trennung von ihr, vielleicht nicht auf die netteste Art und Weise geschehen ist, aber ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich berechtigte Gründe hatte. Ich musste um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass sie in die direkte Schusslinie der Todesser gerät. Und dass kannst du mir ja schon mal überhaupt nicht als Fehler ankreiden.", verteidigte Harry sich.

„Du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen. Mit wem du zusammen sein willst, ist letztendlich deine Sache. Da kann dir niemand rein reden. Ginny nicht, Hermine nicht und ich schon gar nicht. Also, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will ist...na ja, mir ist einfach aufgefallen, wie du Luna in letzter Zeit ansiehst. So ganz anders als bisher."

Damit hatte Harry nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Er hatte sich bisher noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er Luna in der letzten Zeit angesehen hatte. Es war ihm zwar selbst schon aufgefallen, dass er sie schon länger mit ganz anderen Augen sah, aber bisher hatte er das mehr als Faszination für sie abgetan als so etwas wie Liebe. Dieser Gedanke war einfach lächerlich. Er war nie und nimmer in Luna Lovegood verliebt. Das konnte auf keinen Fall möglich sein.

„Du spinnst doch Ron. Ich bin auf keinen Fall in sie verliebt. Ich mag sie und finde sie auch sehr nett. Und ja, in gewisser Weise finde ich sie auch irgendwie faszinierend. Aber das würde ich nicht als Liebe bezeichnen. Wir sind wirklich nur Freunde."

„Jetzt rechtfertigst du dich ja schon wieder. Darum geht's mir nicht. Ich will einfach nur wissen, ob du in sie verliebt bist oder nicht. Du sagst du bist es nicht, also muss ich dir das so lange glauben, bis du mir eines Tages mal das Gegenteil beweist."

Daraufhin erhob sich Ron und verschwand.

Harry blickte noch lange auf die Stelle an der Ron gesessen hatte. Seine Worte klangen noch lange nach. Aber er war der festen Überzeugung, dass er nicht in Luna verliebt war.

Es konnte gar nicht anders sein.

Langsam wurde er ein wenig schläfrig. Er spürte, wie seine Augenlider langsam nach unten klappten und eine große Müdigkeit überkam ihn.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

Helles Mondlicht fiel durch das Dachfenster und flutete den Raum mit silbrigem Licht.

Die Helligkeit kitzelte Harrys Augenlider. Er blinzelte leicht und öffnete dann seine Augen. Über seinem Kopf schimmerte noch immer der Sternenhimmel. Rechts von ihm vernahm er ein leises und gleichmäßiges Schnarchen, welches von Ron kam. Er blickte sich um. Sein bester Freund lag in seinem Bett und träumte sorglos vor sich hin. Noch immer ein wenig schläfrig setzte Harry sich auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Es sah genauso aus, wie es gewesen war, als er eingeschlafen war, außer dass Ron seine Klamotten überall verteilt hatte.

Verschlafen rieb er seine Augen, wobei ihm klar wurde, dass er seine Brille nicht mehr trug. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Nachttisch. Dort lag seine Brille. Ron musste sie ihm wohl ausgezogen haben, als er zu Bett gegangen war.

Wie in Trance setzte er sie auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Er hatte das Abendessen verpasst und, von Hunger geplagt, wollte er in die Küche gehen um diesen zu stillen.

Leise huschte er aus dem Zimmer und den winzigen Gang bis zur Treppe entlang. Mit schnellen Schritten bewegte er sich die schier endlos langen Gänge entlang, bis er das erste Obergeschoss erreicht hatte, indem sich auch die Bibliothek befand.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor, diese zu betreten, doch als er den schwachen Lichtstrahl sah, der aus dem großen Raum fiel, wurde er neugierig.

Für gewöhnlich schliefen die Meisten um diese Uhrzeit, außer den jeweiligen Auroren, die rum das Haus Wache schoben. Wer außer ihm sollte also zu so später Stunde noch wach sein?

Nicht mal Hermine blieb noch so lange auf.

Sie hatte es im Laufe der Zeit aufgegeben, sich auch nachts mit allen möglichen Büchern herumzuschlagen. Stattdessen hatte sie damit begonnen, etwas lockerer zu werden und sich mehr auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren. Dieser Sinneswandel war ihr bei ihrem ersten Kampf gegen mehrere Todesser eingetreten, nachdem Harry und Ron sie kurz vor dem Tod retteten. Danach hatte sie das Bedürfnis, sich mehr wehren zu können, und ihre Verteidigungstechniken zu erweitern, bzw. aufzubessern.

Langsam schritt Harry nach vorne und öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek einen Spalt weit. Da er außer dem großen, langen Tisch nichts Auffälliges entdecken konnte, öffnete er die Tür noch etwas weiter. Verwundert blickte er sich um, doch erst nach wenigen Augenblicken erblickte er das blonde Mädchen, welches sich unter einem Haufen dicker Wälzer vergraben hatte.

Es war Luna.

„Was machst du denn so spät noch hier?", wollte Harry wissen.

Erschrocken drehte Luna sich um. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und sie wirkte auch nicht mehr ganz wach.

„Ich…ähm…also ich wollte versuchen diese Runen hier zu übersetzen.", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Und das mitten in der Nacht?"

„Na ja, ich dachte, wenn ich jetzt schon mal Vorarbeit leiste, dann könnten wir vielleicht schneller herausfinden, wer die beiden Personen sind. Ich weiß, dass die Zeit gegen uns arbeitet, und dass jede einzelne Sekunde die wir verschwenden, für nichts verschwenden, kostbar ist. Und ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit als nötig verschwenden. Vor allem nicht, da wir jetzt tatsächlich eine Spur gefunden haben, die uns weiter bringen kann."

„Ja schon, aber ganz ehrlich, selbst du brauchst ein bisschen Schlaf. Selbst Hermine liegt im Bett und schläft. Das glaube ich zumindest. Also warum legst du dich nicht auch ein bisschen hin. Morgen, das heißt, eigentlich heute, ist noch genug Zeit sich mit diesen Runen auseinanderzusetzen. Und wir können auch in Gemeinschaftsarbeit daran arbeiten."

„Schön dass du so denkst, aber ich muss dir leider sagen, dass es nicht so einfach ist, wie du denkst. Die meisten hier haben von der Runensprache ungefähr so viel Ahnung wie ein Flubberwurm von Quidditch. Außer Hermine, vielleicht ist hier jeder so gut wie ahnungslos. Und außerdem, kann ich viel besser alleine arbeiten, als wenn mir irgendwer ständig über die Schulter guckt und mir in meine Arbeit reinredet."

„Deshalb kannst du dich doch trotzdem schlafen legen."

„Lieb gemeint Harry, wirklich. Aber ich kann jetzt einfach nicht aufhören, dass ist wie ein Zwang. Wenn ich einmal mit einer Arbeit angefangen habe, dann muss ich diese so lange fortführen bis ich sie beendet habe. Das kannst du vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber ich war schon immer so, und ich bezweifle, dass sich das jemals ändern wird. Aber sag mal…warum bist du eigentlich noch wach?"

„Ich bin nicht noch wach, ich bin wieder wach. Ich hatte Hunger, und wollte mir noch was vom Abendessen holen, vorausgesetzt es ist überhaupt noch etwas da."

„Da hast du Glück. Die Meisten haben es heute irgendwie nicht geschafft, etwas zu essen, es ist also noch genug da. Wenn du willst, begleite ich dich kurz. Denn wenn ich es so recht bedenke, dann habe ich auch noch etwas Hunger."

„Okay. Dann habe ich ja sogar jemand, der mir Gesellschaft leistet. Wer hat heute Abend eigentlich Wachdienst?"

„Soweit ich weiß sind Moody, Kingsley und Tonks heute Abend dran."

„Also alles Leute, die derzeit nicht sonderlich gesprächig sind."

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Und mir Tonks schon gar nicht. Seit sie mit Remus im Heiratsstress ist, ist sie noch aufgedrehter als vorher."

Damit hatte Harry nicht ganz Unrecht.

Kurz nach Dumbledores Beerdigung und Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit waren alle an diesen Ort geflohen, um sich wenigstens einigermaßen sicher zu fühlen, auch wenn die Schutzzauber die um dieses Haus gelegt waren nicht die Stärksten waren. Nur wenige Tage nach ihrem Eintreffen hier, hatte Remus Tonks einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, welchen sie mit Begeisterung angenommen hat. Doch zu der lang ersehnten Hochzeit war es bisher nicht gekommen. Was vor allem daran gelegen hatte, dass sie sich hauptsächlich mit dem Bekämpfen von irgendwelchen Todessern und anderen Wesen, die sich offensichtlich auf Voldemorts Seite gestellt hatten, beschäftigt waren.

Seit dem Heiratsantrag herrschte also zwischen Remus und Tonks ziemlich dicke Luft und die Spannungen zwischen beiden waren mehr als nur deutlich. Selbst der nicht gerade für seine Sensibilität bekannte Ron hatte mitbekommen, dass die Beziehung zwischen Remus und Tonks im Augenblick nicht gerade die Beste war.

Gemächlich schritten Luna und Harry die große Treppe hinunter und machten sich auf, in Richtung Speisesaal. Als sie den Raum betraten, hatten sie das Gefühl, sie betraten ein Schlachtfeld.

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, die Meisten hätten es heute nicht geschafft etwas zu essen?"

„Die Meisten schon. Nur Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Lee und Neville nicht. Die haben eine riesige Essensschlacht veranstaltet. Zumindest bis Arthur, Molly und Fleur hereinkamen. Die waren alle nicht sonderlich begeistert davon."

„Also das kann ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen. Irgendwie schade dass ich nicht dabei war."

„Ron hat versucht dich zu wecken, aber er war nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Selbst Krummbein hat es nicht geschafft. Und der ist bestimmt 20 Minuten auf dir rumgetrampelt als ginge es um Leben und Tod."

„Mann, dann muss ich ja wirklich fest geschlafen haben. Das erste Mal seit Langem, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

„Du schläfst öfters schlecht in letzter Zeit, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?"

„Nein, das bildest du dir nicht nur ein. Der letzte Kampf war nicht gerade schwer zu verkraften, und auch die Kämpfe davor waren die leichtesten."

„Ich verstehe. Wenn ich stark genug wäre, würde ich auch kämpfen, aber ich denke ich bin noch nicht so weit, in den Krieg zu ziehen und Todesser zu bekämpfen."

„Aber du hast es doch bereits zweimal geschafft. Erinnerst du dich? Damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung hast du uns wunderbar beigestanden. Und in der Nacht, als die Todesser Hogwarts gestürmt haben, warst du ebenfalls eine große Hilfe. Also warum denkst, du bist noch nicht so weit?"

„Das hier, ist etwas völlig Anderes. Hier geht es um wesentlich mehr, als nur ein kleines Geheimnis. Hier geht es um eine große Entscheidung. Die Entscheidung wer lebt und wer stirbt. Wer gewinnt und wer verliert. Es ist der Grundkampf. Gut gegen Böse. Du stehst für das Gute. Voldemort für das Böse. Und hier geht es darum, wer den finalen Kampf letztendlich gewinnt. Gewinnst du, dann können wir endlich alle in Frieden leben und eine neue Welt erschaffen, in denen es nicht mehr nur darum geht Vorurteile zu überwinden und das Leben für die Menschen im Allgemeinen besser leben zu lassen, sondern auch darum, dass diese ganze Gewalt und der Hass der zwischen den einzelnen Zaubererfamilien herrscht, ein für allemal auszulöschen.

Gewinnt Voldemort, dann wird diese Welt in Chaos und Schrecken versinken. Und das wird dann unser Ende sein, denn die einzige Möglichkeit dem sicheren Tod zu entkommen wird sein, sich Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten anzuschließen. Und solange es Menschen wie dich und mich gibt, wird das nicht geschehen. Denn ich bezweifle, dass auch nur einer deiner Freunde sich so leichtfertig auf die andere Seite schlagen würde. Wir stehen hinter dir, bis es endgültig vorbei ist. Bis zum bitteren Ende, wie auch immer dieses ausfallen wird."

Harry starrte Luna an. Kannte sie die Prophezeiung, oder dachte sie schon seit Langem so?

Was auch immer ihn in diesem Augenblick dazu bewegte, wusste er nicht, es war eine innere Eingebung, ein Impuls der ihn dazu verleitete das zu tun, worüber er sich schon eine Weile den Kopf zerbrochen hatte.

Wie in Trance beugte er sich zögernd zu Luna hinunter und blickte ihr für einen kurzen Moment tief in die Augen. Dann, als ginge ein Ruck durch ihn, schnellte sein Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich hoch. Mit einer Leidenschaft, die er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte, drückte er seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Etwas überrascht weiteten sich Lunas Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch dann erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Der Kuss schien nahezu eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Doch als er endete, sahen sich beide tief in die Augen. Es war wie eine Art Versprechen. Ein Versprechen, immer füreinander da zu sein und aufeinander aufzupassen. Ein Versprechen, immer an den anderen zu glauben, egal was auch immer passieren würde. Was auch immer das wiederum bedeuten mochte.

Eine Zeit lang sahen sie sich einfach nur stumm in die Augen. Dann senkte Harry seinen Kopf abermals nach unten und umarmte das kleine, zierliche Geschöpf vor sich.

Dann flüsterte er ihr zaghaft ins Ohr.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie Recht du nur mit allem hast."


End file.
